smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Triforce/Part 3
Glovey is seen writing his letter, and is approached by Smurfette. Smurfette: What are you writing? Glovey: Oh! Whoops… I thought you were asleep. Please forgive me if I accidentally awoken you. Smurfette: Oh no, it’s okay. I got thirsty and got up for a drink of water. Smurfette begins to giggle, and Glovey gets a puzzled look on his face and scratches his head. Glovey: What? Smurfette: Oh, nothing. I really have no idea what you are writing anyways. Glovey: What are you talking about? I wrote this in plain English. Smurfette: Oh, Glovey... She kisses his cheek and sits by him. Smurfette: I really need to help you understand our Smurf language and writing system. Glovey: How did you learn it? Smurfette: Well, after Papa Smurf used his magic on me, I instantly Smurfed everything it took to be a Smurf. Glovey: Huh… You basically got the whole package. Glovey crumples up his letter and looks around the room. Glovey: Uhm… I can’t seem to find your waste basket… Smurfette: Glovey, please do be careful wherever you go. Don’t let Hefty or Brainy give you a hard time either. Glovey: What do you mean? Smurfette: I love all my fellow Smurfs as brothers, but sometimes they can be so… ugh… un-Smurfy. Glovey: Hey, come on. Everything will be alright. This situation is a great opportunity for me to get to know them better. Smurfette: This is why you’re special, Glovey. You’re very understanding and compassionate. You’re not like the others, and I love that about you. There's something very different about you. I love you everyday even more, but I can't help not know. I feel... safe; comfortable. Like, you smurfed out of this world. Glovey gets all embarrassed and shy. Glovey: I’m just like anyone. I cut and I bleed. And I embarrass easily. Glovey goes outside to stare at the night sky with Smurfette. Both see a shooting star pass by. Glovey sighs and closes his eyes. Glovey: I remember when I was younger, and I used to search for wishing stars every night. Smurfette: What did you want to wish for? Glovey: I wanted to be free. Smurfette: That’s right… You were a slave… Glovey: Well, the good thing is that I do recall good moments when I was younger. Glovey lifts his right hand and stares at his glove. Smurfette: It always did get my attention. Why do you only wear one glove? Did you lose the other one? Glovey giggles and resists laughing. Glovey: No, no. This glove belonged to my adopted dad. He gave this to me before he died. He was the greatest performer ever. He taught me everything I know. If only you were there to see him move. He was incredible. He was like, like… Smurfette: Magic? Glovey: Well, if you want to put it that way. Smurfette: Well, that’s how I always felt about you. Smurfette begins to yawn and begins to fall, but gets caught by Glovey. He then takes her up to her bed. She opens her eyes as soon as Glovey puts her down. Smurfette: Glovey, wait… Glovey Smurf turns around and sits beside Smurfette’s bed. Glovey: Yes, Smurfette? Smurfette then begins to kiss Glovey, which makes him surprised, and then he closes his eyes and turns off a candle next to him, making everything dark. *** The next day, Glovey Smurf is seen walking over to the newly built ship, with Hefty and Brainy waiting on top as they wave at Glovey. Hefty: There you are! Come on Smurf! Times a wasting! Glovey runs inside as Hefty pulls up the ship's anchor. Brainy is seen releasing the sails, and the ship goes off. Brainy runs down holding a map. Brainy: Okay, listen up Smurfs. I, Brainy Smurf, do hereby make myself captain of this vessel since I possess the knowledge of… Hefty: Forget it, Brainy! I’ll be captain of this ship! Brainy: Really? Says who? Hefty: What about my fists? They really insist on me being captain, unless you two Smurfs think you’re tougher than me. Brainy quickly runs and grabs a hold of Glovey, who also seems nervous as they both watch Hefty flex his muscles. Hefty: Heh, I thought so too. Brainy: Wait until Papa Smurf hears about this! Glovey: No Brainy! Don’t you remember? Glovey then begins to whisper after making a shush noise. Glovey: Shh… This is a secret, remember? Hefty: Well, I win this round. Brainy: Hmph! Brainy crosses his arms and walks to the opposite side of the ship and then squints his eyes. Brainy: Hey, hold up Smurfs, I think I can see something. Look over there. Glovey and Hefty join Brainy. They notice an island far away with Smoke coming from it, and flying spears and arrows. Glovey: It looks like a battle is taking place. Hefty: Let me at em’! I’ll Smurf them into my fists! Glovey: But Hefty, they’re bigger than us. We will need more help if we are to go and fight those dog faced monsters. Hefty: Brainy! Set Sail towards where the smoke is coming from! The S.S. Smurf III takes a turn and begins to sail towards the island. Glovey: By the way Brainy, would it be okay if I got a look a your map? I want to know where we’re heading. Brainy: Glovey, Glovey, Glovey… Why would you want to see this map? Do you even know how to read a… Handy: Give him the Smurfin’ map already! Hefty snatches the map from Brainy and hands it to Glovey in a fast pace. Glovey begins to analyze it. Glovey: We just passed England… And I can see Ireland there… Hefty: You mean Emerald Isle. Glovey turns around and stares at Hefty with a puzzled look. Glovey: Sure… and we’re heading straight to Scotland. Glovey turns around and stares at Hefty Smurf again. Hefty: What? Glovey: Nothing. I was hoping to hear a nickname for Scotland. Hefty: Quit with your screwing around and tell us how long this will take. Glovey: By the looks of how we’re travelling, I’d say maybe a few days. About a week I guess… Brainy: Great, we have to wait that long just to go and get killed. Grouchy: I hate waiting! The three Smurfs jump in surprise and they turn around and to their surprise find Grouchy standing there angrily. Brainy: What are you doing here? Grouchy: You tell me! I was asleep in the bed and I woke up to see the ship now at sea. Hefty: I suppose we could use an extra hand. Glovey approaches to shake Grouchy’s hand. Glovey: Hello, my name is… Grouchy turns around and crosses his arms. Grouchy: I know who you are, Glovey Smurf. Grouchy steps away, leaving Glovey with his arm stretched out. Glovey takes a small sigh and turns and heads to stare at the sea. Soon, all the Smurfs were seen walking around as days went by. The wind blew on the sails once in a while. Glovey would be seen siting in a chair as the wind blew on his hair, making the curl on his face fly to the side. Soon, they would all be seen eating on the deck. Their meals consisted of Smurfberries and acorns. Glovey was left alone to partake only in acorns. Brainy Smurf noticed that Glovey was all alone and decided to go and share his Smurfberries with him. Brainy: You should really try Smurfberries. Papa Smurf always says a Smurfberry a day keeps the doctor away. Glovey: I suppose. Thank you Brainy. It’s funny actually. I really found myself fond of these strange forest foods, which I never found delightful before. Brainy: Why is that? Glovey stops to think before he speaks. He did not want to ruin how the Smurfs saw him as he was starting to get along with them well. It would ruin things if he told Brainy how he was once a human boy. Glovey: Uh… I had never tried eating acorns or Smurfberries before. Come to think of it, I’ve never heard of Smurfberries either. Most Smurf villages don’t have Smurfberries. Brainy: Villages? You can’t be serious, Glovey Smurf. Everyone knows we’re the only Smurfs here. We’re a single race, well except for Smurfette. Heh, Heh, Heh... Could you ever picture Smurfette with a Smurf like me? Glovey stares at Brainy and stays silent. Grouchy and Hefty begin to laugh as they over hear the conversation. Hefty: You? Ha! Smurfette cannot even stand you, Brainy! Everyone knows that she would be better off with me. Grouchy: I hate better off with me! I say Smurfette would be better with me… Hefty: She’s too nice to all of us Smurfs. Kissing you on the cheek means nothing to her, Glovey Smurf. Hefty gets up and walks towards Glovey. Hefty: I do hope you weren’t thinking that you could end up with her. Glovey makes his face angry and stands up to confront Hefty Smurf. Glovey: Now just a minute there… Hefty gets closer to Glovey, flexing his muscles and squeezing his knuckles to intimidate Glovey. Hefty: I’m all Smurf. Glovey stops again to think about the consequences. He then smiles and turns around. Glovey: You’re right. I could never stand a chance to your muscles, or Brainy’s wisdom, or even Grouchy’s toughness. The three Smurfs stop and smile and turn Glovey around. Hefty: Hey pal, we didn’t mean to turn you down like that. You have great qualities as well. Brainy: That’s right. Although you may not be as smart as me, you do have a great full set of hair, and at a very young age! Grouchy: I hate hair! But you do look great in it I guess… Hefty: And I’m sure if you put effort, you could have muscles like mine. Glovey: Gee whiz, thanks guys. It really means a lot. It really does... Hefty: As captain of this ship, I announce that we get a good Smurf’s sleep. Tomorrow, we may need to leave this ship as it appears that we’re almost close to the island. The four Smurfs separate and head into their quarters. Glovey stops and turns around to see the sky. He sees a shooting star go by. The Triforce on his hand glows brighter and we see his face get surprised. Far away into the woods, the Moblins are seen heading to the shore of Scotland and Ganon leads them out into a forest. They all begin to march down until they reach a town and begin to attack innocent villagers and buildings. A young man wearing a kilt and a blade comes out and begins to fight the Moblins and he slays many. Behind him are two Smurfs who also bears a kilt similar to the warrior's. One Smurf has brown sideburns while the Smurfette wears a red kilt, white shirt, and a red hat. They are identified as Gutsy Smurf and Claire Smurfette. Gutsy: Claire! Go help out Bairn! Claire: Aye Gutsy! The young man whose name was mentioned to be Bairn is almost finished as he was pushed to the ground, but is saved by the brave Smurfette. The three warriors prepare to finish off the next batch of Moblins that are seen arriving in to the little town. The man gets taken inside a sack by the dark wizard and disappears, leaving the beasts to surround the two warrior Smurfs. Gutsy and Claire both try to run into separate directions, only to get nabbed by the beasts and get put inside a bag. Inside the bag, the sister can be seen worrying, while the brother tries to comfort her. Claire: This really be where it ends brother? Gutsy: Aye, by the looks of it… Unless a miracle was to happen… On the other side, a beach can be seen with the four Smurfs getting off the S.S. Smurf III. Hefty: We've made it to a shore. Glovey: How much of the supplies are still left? Hefty: Well, we're short on Smurfberries.... Grouchy: I hate being short... Brainy: Smurfs, if we're finished here. I would like to get this over with so I Brainy Smurf may perhaps get a chance to find a way to solve our dilemma. Glovey moves his hand around and it begins to glow as he waves it. Glovey: Mhmm… Yup, they were here. Hefty: Why? Is your hand telling you something about their evil presence being near? Glovey: Uhm no… They’re right over there. Glovey points up ahead to where a group of Moblins are seen holding a cage with Gutsy and Claire. Hefty: Great Smurfs! There are Smurfs in that cage! Brainy: What do we do now?! Hefty: Shhhh! I see them coming! Hide! The Smurfs jump into a nearby bush and see a moblin holding a cage with Gutsy and Clair inside it. Gutsy appears to be scolding his sister and can be heard by the hiding Smurfs. Gutsy: I told yah to help out Bairn! But, nooooo! Yah know you're not strong enough and you let those pigs skelp yer wee behind! Claire: Och! Suppose youze were a bettah fighter eh brother?!! Moblin: I have a suggestion! The Moblin begins to shake the cage as the two Smurfs begin screaming in fear. Moblin: Shut up! Boss has plans for you two and me no like to hear noise after long day! Gutsy: Yer lohckey I be in this here cage and you be out there you eejit! The moblin is now seen walking away with the cage. Glovey and the others jump out of the bush. Glovey turns around and sees the others just staring at the moblins walking away in surprise. Hefty: Did you see that? Grouchy: I hate seeing that! Brainy: Yes! Another Smurfette! And she could use my help! Hefty: Alrighty then! Let's go save her! Glovey: Maybe that older Smurf can help us. He did look stronger than us. Hefty only rolls his eyes up and shakes his head in a negative manner. The Smurfs are seen running after the moblins and altogether they assault them and beat them up, which surprisingly really affects the big brutes. The Moblins appear to be unconscious. Glovey goes to unlock the cage, releasing the two Smurfs. Gutsy: You saved us lad! Mighty thanks. Gutsy bows to Glovey. Glovey goes to help out Clair out of the cage. She then stares at him and blushes as he holds her hand to help her step out of the cage. He quickly then joins the others. Claire: He's so darn skinny! Yet, he's so braw... Gutsy: Huh?.... You blether! Claire: Don’t start with me you crabbit! The Smurfs all begin to look puzzled as they stare at the fighting brother and sister. Glovey: Pardon me for interrupting but we were wondering if you two could perhaps help us find where the rest of those creatures are. Gutsy: Aye, we'll help. But we need to find our friend Bairn first. He was taken by those things somewhere. Glovey: We will help you find your fellow Smurf. Clair: Oh, he not a Smurf. He be a boy. Gutsy begins to look annoyed at his sister. Gutsy: A human... Glovey: That's no problem. We could use a human's help. Brainy: We can?!! Are you nuts! We don't even know this human yet, and you already want to bring him in. Papa Smurf doesn't trust humans too well you know. Papa Smurf always says.... Hefty doesn't let Brainy finish. We see a scene where the S.S Smurf III is on the shore and Brainy is seen flying from the village back to the ship landing on his head. We see stars rotating around his head. Brainy: Was it something I said?... We go back to where the others are. The Smurfs begin to walk to a big fort set up by the moblins and Brainy is seen joining them quickly. Glovey draws out his blade and is quickly stopped by Gutsy. Gutsy: Is that what you were using?! That appears to be a glaekit toy! Glovey: Oh, well...I mean... Glovey appears somewhat embarrassed since he only has Grandpa's sword which is made of flower petals. Gutsy draws out his steel blade. Claire draws out hers as well. Both blades appear sharp and made of a fine steel. Hefty: Now wait just a darn minute Highlander! We made it this far risking our lives with that sword and our own fists, and we saved your lives as well. I suggest you watch your attitudes. Hefty begins to flex his muscles to prove his point that he is not weak and refuses to be put down. Gutsy: Aye lad. Don't take it too harsh. I just say you should be more canny by having stronger blades. Hefty: Oh well...I suppose... But that’s not a problem. We got me to solve our conflicts. The Smurfs join forces and storm into the fortress and beat up all the moblins in there while trying to avoid any attacks by sword and spear. Hefty: Ha! Nae beast can ever take me down! Claire rolls her eyes and sees Glovey who gets his sleeve from his shirt torn and she quickly runs up to him. Claire: Are you okay?! Glovey: Oh, I'm okay. Just a little cut. Thank you. Glovey smiles and then joins again the others. Clair looks hopeless as she realizes that she may have some feelings for Glovey now. She sighs with a smile then joins her brother again. Claire: He may not be a highlander, but he be what may end my greets of loneliness... Gutsy: Oy.... Gutsy gives himself a facepalm and then walks over to the other Smurfs. The Smurfs begin to search the whole building and find no sign of Bairn. They all head outside an begin to go further and end up into a big field of clovers. A breeze hits their faces and all of them smile at the same time. Glovey: I think I may like this place. The Scottish breeze hitting my face feels just right. Gutsy: Well be camping here tonight laddies. The Smurfs are seen carrying wood and setting up a fire. Everyone is now seen sleeping. Glovey is seen lying down on a clover patch staring at the stars. He closes his eyes and opens them again and sees Smurfette. He begins to say her name and he imagines her smiling back at him. He tries to fall asleep and Claire comes along and lies down next to Glovey. Glovey quickly gets up. Glovey: What is it? Did you want to tell me something? Claire: Shhhh! I just wanted to talk. She smiles and tries to kiss him but Glovey makes his eyes big and keeps avoiding the kiss. Eventually Claire gets impatient and becomes upset. Claire: Can you not feel how you torment my heart by not letting it find happiness? Glovey: My heart has already found somebody, and I cannot be with you. Clair: And why nawt?! Glovey: I'm married. Claire: ...... Claire begins to feel embarrassed and full of shame. Claire: I'm terribly sorry. I had no idea. I found you very handsome and heroic.... I mean, look at that hair. Glovey: I'm very flattered really, but my wife is back home probably worried about me. Clair: Oh I feel so embarrassed. I hope we can forget about this and just be friends then. Glovey: I promise I won't tell anybody. Glovey extends his hand out to shake her hand. Claire grabs his hand and shakes it, then quickly runs back to her tent. Glovey lays down again and stares at a shooting star pass by and he can only think of Smurfette. Glovey: Oh Smurfette.... I wish you were here. Meanwhile in the Smurf village, Smurfette is seen with the Smurflings and Baby Smurf. She appears to be sad as the Smurflings stare at her. Sassette: What's wrong Smurfette? Do you miss Glovey? We miss him too actually. Smurfette: Yes....I hope that he returns safe and sound. I don't know what I'll do without him. Sassette calls the other Smurflings to come with Smurfette. The Smurflings end up walking Smurfette and Baby back to her house. She is seen sitting on her bed holding Baby, who stares back at her sad as well. Smurfette: You know he could be a better father for you now since we’re married... Baby just continues to stare confused. He eventually falls asleep. Smurfette puts Baby in a crib near her and she walks back and sits on her bed. She notices Glovey's glove on the ground. She remembers the many times Glovey was seen running around with his glove on. She picks up the glove and holds it to her heart and she closes her eyes and lies on her bed asleep. Back in the grassland, Glovey is seen asleep. He opens his eyes and wakes up the others except for Claire who appears to be missing. She is then seen walking back holding apples. Hefty: Oh boy! I’m starving! The Smurfs begin to eat the apples and then pack up their supplies and resume to travel. Glovey: I believe Ganon has your friend Gutsy. Gutsy: Who's Ganon? Glovey: He's the beast responsible for this whole mess. The Smurfs are now seen walking to where the S.S Smurf III and they get in. They quickly set sail. Glovey raises his hand up and it begins to glow again. He stares at his hand and makes his eyes big. Hefty: What is it Glovey? Glovey: We have to go back to the Smurf village! Gutsy: But we just got on. And besides, it's yonder the other side of the highlands. Brainy: He was referring to our village. Glovey: I don’t know why, but the Triforce is telling me through my mind to go there. What if Smurfette is in trouble? Glovey begins to sweat nervously. Hefty then puts his hand on Glovey’s shoulder. Hefty: I’m glad that you’re concerned for Smurfette Glovey, but don’t worry. Nobody will Smurf with my Smurf without this Smurf being there to Smurf them up. Glovey only gets puzzled and turns around. Glovey: What are you saying? Smurf? I don’t understand. Brainy: Glovey, Glovey, Glovey. He clearly said that no Smurf will ever Smurf Smurfette. Did you hit your Smurf with a bad case of Smurf? Glovey: Uhm… Somebody remind me to take Smurf 101. I really have no idea what you’re saying. Everyone is seen laughing as the ship is seen heading down the sea. Smurf to [[The Triforce/Part 4|'Part 4']] Category:The Triforce Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes